Bad Mood
by Ziggeh Mantranoodle
Summary: Blackmail, love, suicide.... All included in this story. RemyRogue. One-Shot. I would love reviews, please!


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Heaven. I only own half the plot too. Me and My friend Rogue/Spazz did this whole thing as a rp. It was so perfect, that we decided to put it on Nothing has been changed except for the typos. Oh, and Mina is my made up charrie. That's basically the only thing I fully own. FYI:She's the daughter of Logan. '/Projected and non-projected thought/'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGG!" Rogue screamed as she kicked a sentinal. She was in such an awfully bad mood. Remy had...he'd broken up with her. She didnt want to think about it. God, she didnt want to think about it. He'd told her...something. she couldnt remember, her ears had begun ringing right after he said 'I think we need some time away from each other' Right after that she felt...like she was going to die. She dodged something or other, her eyes to welled up with tears to see. Her vision was blurry and her head was still ringing. She'd keep fighting in the Danger Room untill she passed out. She'd done it before and...she could use a few weeks in the medbay. To get away from..everything.

".... I did... Jus'.. jus' dun hurt her."Remy said, appearing to be talking to a tree. But he was actually talking to the person beside it.  
  
Bella smiled evilly,"Now, one more thing, honey."  
  
Remy glared at her,"What?!"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"Marry me, or I'll have my guild kill her."  
  
Remy took a step back and thought about it. Remy marry Bella=Rogue not dead. Remy not marry Bella=Rogue dead. What kinda fucking options were those?

Rogue finally just stopped flying and plummeted toward the ground. She met the ground with a loud thud. She closed her eyes and rolled over. "Ah don' even care." She said as a sentinal tenticle came down and hit her. Hard. Very hard. Enough for a few ribs to break. There was a sickening crack then the alarm went off, bathing the danger room in red as everything flickered and died.  
  
"Rogue..." the Proffessor said. He'd caught up on her thoughts, as they had been screaming. He wasnt suprised when Jean had come into his office staggering and unbalenced. She'd picked up on Rogue's angry thoughts too. Poor girl, but still she didnt need to try and hurt herself.

"What if I kill mysel'?"Remy asked.  
  
"You kiddin' me, honey?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Well.. I suppose my weddin' plans woul' go t'waste, but othah than that-"  
  
"Woul' you hurt Rogue?"  
  
Bella thought about it for a second,"No, I s'pose not."  
  
"Gimme a few days t't'ink dis ovah."  
  
"2 days, babe."Bella said before walking off into the forest.

Rogue lay on the medbay floor. She wanted to cry. She really did, but there were 2 problems with her plan. 1. If she sobbed her broken ribs would hurt. Rogue took a deep breath then passed out.  
  
Charles Xavier rolled into the Danger room right as he saw Rogue take that breath. She did that on purpose. It would pain her so much to black out. And it did. He sighed and picked her up mentally. '/Get Hank, Jean./' He said projected to her. She was still in his office.

Remy sighed and walked back towards the Institute. What mattered more? Rogue being safe, but hurt, and himself being dead? Or Rogue being safe, and hurt, and himself living with a woman he detested as a wife, blackmailing him with hurting Rogue? .... Being dead was better. He walked towards MedBay, wanting to chat with Hank.  
  
Hank did his gorilla-walk to where the Proffessor was levitating Rogue. His eyes went wide,"Why'd she do this to herself?"He asked. "I know she isn't that bad in the Danger Room..."

Proffessor Xavier sighed and shook his head sadly. "No. She did this to herself. Because of Gambit. Apperently he'd broken up with her. Said...no harsh words. That..wouldnt be like Gambit, but still it hurt her...a lot. Just get her to the MedBay, maybe I can soothe her in her mind."  
  
Rogue was still unconcious.

Hank set Rogue on a clean table, then went bustling about to get medical supplies to examine the wounds more closely then patch her up.  
  
Remy walked slowly to MedBay, going over scenarios in his head. Every time, it ended up with him dying, or him killing somebody. '/Mon Dieu... Why's Bella gotta be so crazy 'bout me?.... 'Cause I'm Remy Lebeau... Damn it! Now's not de time t'be cocky! Great... M'talkin' t'mysel'... Dat can' be a good t'ing../'

Charles heard the door open and spotted Remy. He blinked then had hoped to make Remy think he wasnt there. Then he remembered his mental sheild. "I'll be back Hank." he said as he started wheeling himself out, but not before giving Remy a hard stare. Why had he done that to Rogue. He knew he loved her, but maybe...maybe it had to do with....No. That was done with. He sighed heavily and looked to the room Rogue had been set it. "You might wanna talk to Hank." he said frowning and moving out of the Medbay.

Remy stared at the Proffessor, mouth hanging open a little. The Proffessor had never talked to him in that tone before. He shrugged it off and walked into MedBay.  
  
Hank had patched Rogue up in less than five minutes. He was that good a doctor. He wiped his blur and furry hands on his lab coat and went to his office, where he found Remy sitting in his chair. Right ankle hooked over his left knee. A serious look was upon his face which usually was only there when he was sleeping sometimes.  
  
Hank jumped,"You have gotta stop doig that."  
  
"Now's not de time, Henri. I need t'talk t'you 'bout somet'ing."  
  
"Talk away."  
  
"Don't get mad at Mina."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Whatevah happens, dun get mad at her."  
  
"Ok.... That makes no sense to me, but I won't."  
  
Remy stood up,"T'anks." He walked briskly out of Hank's office, only pausing to look at Rogue laying oh so comatose on the table, wrapped in badages. "Please f'give me, ma chere..." he walked out, head hung. It was better just to find Mina and get this whole ordeal over with.

Rogue was breathing. that was very good. She heard Remy. She always did, but she was too weak to open her eyes or talk even though she wanted to so badly. She wanted to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him, but...She couldnt. Nothing was right in her world and she was afraid, from the tone of his voice, it would never be right again.

Remy went downstairs to the kitchen, in hopes to find Mina there. Luckily, for him, he did.  
  
Mina sat in her usual spot at the table, clutching a water bottle and staring at the fridge again. Remy stood in front of it to get her attention.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?"  
  
"I need you t'kill me."  
  
"What?!"Mina stood up quickly, knocking her chair over.  
  
"Jus' stab me in de chest or somet'ing."Remy said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Why do I have to stab you?"Mina said, walking over and standing right in front of him.  
  
"Bella Donna is blackmailin' me, an' de only way t'save Rogue is t'die."Remy said, sadly.  
  
"I won't kill you, Remy."  
  
Remy fell to his knees and grabbed Mina round the legs, putting his forehead on her stomach,"Please! I dun wan' Rogue t'suffer anymore! She needs t'move on!"He started sobbing,"Please! Jus' one las' favor f'me, please? C'mon Mina!"  
  
Mina blinked, holding back her own tears. She put her knuckles to Remy's side.  
  
"Promise me y'won' tell anybody why y'killed me."Remy sobbed.  
  
Mina shooked her claws, stabbing Remy in the process. he fell over to the side, bleeding heavily for a second, then dying.  
  
"I promise."she whispered, finally giving into her emotions and crying for the first time in her life.

"REEEEEEMY!" Rogue yelled as she sat up, wincing a bit, because of her broken bones. She swung her legs over the table and hopped off, yelping a bit. She started out of the MedBay, running into walls, she was realy only half concious, but she knew something was wrong. "REEEMY!" She yelled. starting to walk up the steps she tripped and actually started crying. Just like a little kid because he can't find his mom. She got up eventually and started running past the kitchen, but then she stopped, so suddenly she actually almost fell forward. She just kind of stood there, not wanting to go in yet, not wanting to know what was so wrong.

Mina wiped away her tears and looked at the dead Remy, laying in his own pool of blood. "I'll keep my promise no matter what."she whispered.  
  
Hank got hungry so he took the short cut to the kitchen from MedBay. He whistled casually,"Hello Mina how're-"He stopped, seeing the dead Remy on the floor,"OH MY LORD!"

Rogue was still standing in the kitchen door, looking forward, not into the kitchen. No. She was too afraid. She heard Hank walk past her and then his yell. She bit her lip. "No." she said as she closed her eyes and turned toward the door she slowly opened her eyes and blinked, seeing Remy. She stumbled foreward. She wasn't crying. No. She then just collapsed beside him, getting his blood all over her clothes, her white shirt. Everywhere. She rolled over and layed on top of him. She was in his blood. Her hair was damp and the side of her face was smeared with it. Her white shirt was now red. Blood red. She couldnt talk and at that moment something in her died. right then and there half of Rogue was dead, because half of Rogue _was_ Remy.

"I'm.. sorry, Rogue..."Mina said, collapsing on her knees.  
  
Hank was shocked. He was just about to yell at Mina but then Remy's words swam through his head,'Dun get mad at Mina, whatevah happens.' "So this is what he ment..."Hank mumbled, staring at Rogue who had practically rolled in Gambit's blood.

Rogue bit her lip. She still couldn't cry. She was so full of negavtive emotion. Sadness, despair, agony, anguish and..whatever else. She was so afraid if she opened her mouth...something bad would happen. Eventually she just said: "Why?" Of course, then again...he'd never answer.

Hank picked Rogue up off of Remy's body carefully and set her on her feet,"Rogue... why don't you go take a shower to wash all the blood off your skin?"He asked, softly. "Maybe a bath?"

Rogue shook her head. "No...Ah-ah wanna stay with Remy." she said quietly. Then she blinked and nodded. "Ok." she got up and then trudged up the steps, leaving bloody footprints everywhere. She walked into her room then into the bathroom she started taking off her clothes then folded them up and set them on the toilet. She started running the water. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same. "Ah should be th' one dead..not him." she bit her lip. "and thats how its gonna be."

Rogue looked at the bath water that was over-flowing and slowly stepped in, she bit her lip and layed down then layed there for a second. Finally she took a deep breath and sank under the water, she opened her eyes for a minute, seeing the clear water swirling with redness. Blood. Remy's blood that had gotten off her body. She closed her eyes and waited.

Hank stopped staring at Mina with a confused look upon his face and picked up Remy in his arms, taking him to MedBay. Mina followed.

Remy sat on a white bench, dressed in all white clothes. White shirt, white pants, white.... trench coat? He frowned,"Chere, I had Mina kill me so _you_ woul'n' die. Now I died fo' not'ing!"He chuckled. Low and basitone, yet oddly it echoed a little.

Rogue blinked and looked around. She looked down at herself and yelped. She wasnt wearing anything. She bit her lip and tried to cover herself. "What Ah wouldn't do fer a robe.." and there. Pop. She had one on. She blinked. "Ok. How 'bout a nice white formal dress?" And there. She looked at Remy and smiled, walking over to him. "Ah could get used tah this." she said quietly. Then she sighed. "Ah cant live without you Remy.."

"Yes, y'can."Remy said, looking into the white abyss, then changing the scenery. There was Mina, breaking into the bathroom, staring at the dead Rogue floating in the bath tub.  
  
"Hank!"Mina yelled, running to MedBay.  
  
It was like a movie playing on a huge screen. Yet, still, oddly echoed and like it was being heard from far away.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue,"You an' me bot' know dat at leas' one f'us has t'go back."

Rogue frowned. "You go back." she said moving closer to him. She frowned. "Ah want you tah live...not me." she took a deep breath. "Why cant we both?" She already knew the answer. She didn't know how she just...did. Rogue bit her lip. "Remy...Ah don' want us tah be seperated. Ah wanna stay with you. Forever." she said quietly.

"I can' go back."Remy said flatly. Then his voice softend a little as he changed the scenery to the time where Remy and Rogue had first met. "Chere, I love you. Dat's why you gotta go an' live! I had Mina stab me fo' a reason. I had to break up wit' you fo' a reason!"He sighed, watching himself give Rogue a tour of the mansion.

Rogue came up behind Remy and put her arms around his waist. She put her chin on his shoulder and blinked. Tears were streaming down her face. She watched herself smoke his cigarette. Geeze. She'd looked sexy. Rogue sighed. "Ah wanna stay...please. Ah cant go on without you. Its impossible fer me."

Remy reached up and wiped away her tears,"Dun worry. You can go on an' live. I'll watch ovah you. Besides, me an' de Man hav' a pokah game nex' Tuesday."

Rogue walked around and stood in front of him. She kissed him hard then pulled away just slightly, she still had her eyes closed and was still crying, almost sobbing. "No....Ah need you. you don' get it. Without you..Ah-Ah don' got much o' a life. Please." She knew she had to go, but no point in not trying. She wanted to stay....with him. with the man she loved. "Ah'm never ever gonna ferget you." she said to him, kissing him again. "Ah don' wanna go..." her voice was high because she was crying. She didnt want to go.

Remy kissed her back. He pulled away and stood, bench disappearing. He gave her a warm smile,"I'll check up on you occasionally. I'll be de voice in y'head. Or I coul' be in some othah form. Dunno what m'gon' be, but you'll know s'me from de red eyes." he waved, trench coat billowing behind him, his clothes taking on their usual color for a moment before turning white again.  
  
Rogue plummeted downwards, air swirling around her. "I LOVE YOU!"She shouted up at Remy through the blackness.

She shot up in MedBay to see Hank scribbling hurredly in a notebook. She looked beside her to see Remy. His body covered with a white sheet but his head un-veiled.  
  
Remy's eyes opened briefly. He winked at Rogue and they closed again.  
  
Hank was startled,"Rogue! You were dead!"

Rogue bit her lip. "Y-ya...." she said quietly. She looked over at Remy and tears started streaming down her cheeks. She stood up and winced. She walked over to Remy and actually took his trench coat off of him with some difficulty then she put it on. She felt the three holes in the sides from Mina's claws. She sobbed a bit then knelt down beside him. "Ah love you...so much."

'/Chere, what'd I say 'bout movin on?/'Remy's voice filled her head, angry and flattered at the same time.

'/Shut the fuck up Remy! Ah'm gonna grieve fer at least th' next 10 years so get over it!/' she said back in her mind. She smoothed her hands down his coat. "Ah'm gonna keep it." she said aloud, moving her fingers into the holes on the sides. "Its mine now....well...ya." she felt a card in one of the pockets and brought it out. The Queen of Hearts....and the Joker. She smirked, but was still obviously crying.

Hank was still unsure about what to say.. It appeared that Rogue was talking to herself..  
  
Remy snorted,'/I'm not de one keepin' clothes of de desceased.... an' I wondah how dose cards got in dere..../'He said slyly.

Rogue rolled her eyes. '/So you gonna be in mah head all th' time. Or....only when Ah'm takin a shower?/' She then just plopped down on the floor and and hugged the coat around her.

'/Only when you ain' doin' what I asked./'Remy said simply.

Rogue sighed and began crying again, looking up at his lifeless body. "Remy...ah cant do this..." she said aloud. She layed down on the floor and closed her eyes. "Ah need you. Ah need you. Ah need you so bad." she said to Remy, but really it looked like she was just talking to herself.

In later years. she would never forget Remy. At the beginning he visted often then his vistis gradually lessened. She would get one..maybeonce a yaer. Of course that changed when she got married....no. Divorced. Ya. Collosus and her had gotten close, but she never completely got over Remy and for that he'd left her. Rogue didnt die alone. No. She taught at Xavier's untill she was 40 then when Xavier died she actually took over the Institue untill she was 70 and even then she still looked good. It was also when she got sick when Remy talked to her a lot. He had been the first one there that she saw after she had died. And she was young again and with Remy and everything that had gone wrong in her life had just seemed like a bad dream. She had tried to move on. She'd come close, but in the end she only had eyes for Remy. After she died...it was awful to say it, but that was the happiest time of her....ever. In heaven time had no meaning and she was warm and she had Remy she always knew she would and in the end.....she was loved.

"Chere... Remembah How I said Dat I had a pokah game wit' de Man?"

"Yeah."

"I won dat."

"Are you lyin'?"

"Mebbe..."

And that's the end. I would LOVE reviews even though this was a one-shot. They make me feel happy. To clue ya'll in.

Me: Hank, Mina, and Remy.

Rogue/Spazz: Jean, Charles, and Rogue.


End file.
